youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing
Robin '''(born '''Dick Grayson) is a member of Young Justice. He is an amazing Martial Artist, and a capable fighter. Personality Even though he is 13 Robin is quite mature for his age as he hangs around well with people who are older than him. He is light hearted and has fun toying with villains when it comes to crime fighting. Even though his mentor Batman is cold hearted and very serious Robin is always the fun acting one of the partners. He and Kid Flash enjoy messing around together during missions. Appearance Robin is a 13 year old boy and is pretty short. He has jet black, spiky hair. His eyes are hidden by his mask, and he usually has a waist length cape on the back of his suit. Aside from the the super idenity, Robin is known as Dick Grayson and is seen wearing a gray jacket, black jeans and an orange hoody. He also wears sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his identity. History Dick Grayson was originally a trapeez act with his parents in the circus but one day his parents fell to their deaths and he became an orphan. Bruce Wayne took him in as a ward and he then became Bruces partner; Robin. Powers & Abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers though is suggested to have a far beyond normal mental concentration and mental focusing ability that allows him to think and calculate beyond most human beings Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversary even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, perhaps the world’s most skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Robin has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power. *'''Intimidation: It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him.' *'Master Acrobat': Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable. *Peak Human Reflexes: Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire. *Peak Human Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Endurance: Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. *Peak Human Durability: Robin is able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight *Master of Stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. *Master Detective: Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." *Escapologist: Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. *Tracking: Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. *Master of Disguise'' *''Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver'': Excellent at motorcycle driving, and maintains it himself. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head on like other heroes might. This sometimes causes his foes to underestimate him though, and can lead to their downfall. Equipment Weapons Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt. Relationships Here you specify how the character gets along with the other characters and why? What experiences have made them closer? What have driven them apart? Go into detail here. Character 1 Character 2 Character 3 Character 4 Character 5 Trivia Interesting facts and notes about the character. Use bullets to note each trivial item. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice